Talk:Bloodline Chronicles Timeline
I made an attempt to correct the spelling on 'A Viscious Twist'. Wasn't really comfortable trying to change the spelling on the Zone Template so I changed the spellings on the links (to Vicious) instead so that they could be reached from anywhere the document linked to it. Hopefully someone better versed in Wiki's will come along and make the correction the right way Zannah Sequence is wrong After finishing A Vicious Twist and moving on to Assessing the Threat I quickly realized that Assessing should have come earlier in the sequence. It would seem that one of the earlier quests unlocked a sideline of quests that could then be done in parallel to the main series. This is NOT a 11-part series, it is a 6-part series that gives access to a side series at some point, but I do not know just when Assessing the Threat got unlocked. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 03:46, 12 July 2007 (CEST) I messed up and now I am doomed? I was doing the "good" series. Fell behind on these quests, and they greyed out, so I came back to finish. Somehow I started the "evil" quests and now I can't seem to get a next quest in either series. Does anyone know how to reset this? I have gone back a few times, and tried to delete/restart access quests to no avail. I think the "betrayal" has permenantly borked this quest line. Heed the warning. Really makes no sense for a purchased add-on to have it lock you out. I have sent in game bug reports, but no fix as far as I can tell. I really would like to at least have the option to have ALL the quests deleted so I can start over, the correct way this time, LOL. --Kding 19:14, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :Did you try a petition for a reset instead of a bug report?Kodia 19:39, 21 December 2007 (UTC) FIXED FIXED FIXED Thanks SOE As of May 8, 2008, the EVIL QUEST LINE is now active if you accidentally betrayed after starting the GOOD line. Grats to SOE. --Kding 02:09, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :Does anyone know what happens while in exile? i.e. someone betrays, doesn't get citizenship somewhere else, then tries to do the timeline? 21:18, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ATM Evil toons are doing the Good timeline Don't know if the evil timeline is borked or what but I simply couldn't pick up the evil timeline from questgiver on either brigand with gorowyn bindzone or shadowknight with neriak bindzone as of 1/23/2013. However, the good timeline seems to be progressing smoothly. It does make the questgivers on the other side just "turn off" on you if you do the first quest. Except the repeatables. I can get those from either side. Also people don't seem to "get it" that there is a different quest with different name for evil toons, I was in a group once where people insisted I accept a shared quest for the good timeline. Maybe they shouldn't be shareable. Socially speaking everyone seems to think the first quest in this series is Missing scouts, even if their toon is evil. Maybe it's better to wait a bit and solo this by chrono to 40 after you're 60 or something, if you're in it for the storyline. Timeline level changed This entire series will need to be remarked as level 50 timeline and moved in the heroic timeline.Sabershadowkat (talk) 16:30, September 24, 2019 (UTC)